Many people exchange contact information every day. Contact information is commonly exchanged during business occasions as well as personal occasions. There are many tools for recording and storing contact information. One tool for storing contact information may be a paper address book. Another more modern tool for storing contact information may be an electronic device. With the ever-increasing fast-paced society, it is becoming more and more vital to effectively maintain accurate records of contact information.
The transfer of information has evolved from written communication to electronic communication. Not too long ago, letters were a common way for correspondence between individuals. Letters were used for personal communications as well as business communications. Today, electronic communications perform many of the same functions as the postal service performed in years past. Electronics communications can be wired or wireless. Various protocols and/or standards of such communications have been attempted, and some of these have become standards. E-mail, texting, and telephonic communications, both wired and wireless, are some of the new communication protocols that are in use today.
Sometimes privacy is important. Secure forms of communications may permit a communication between parties without fear of a third party intercepting and/or understanding the communication. These secure communications may contain sensitive information, such as financial records, or trade secrets, for example. Other examples of sensitive information may be relationship information, medical information, or legal information. Protective measures may be taken so that such sensitive communications remain private between the intended parties alone.